deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Order/Bio
The Assassin Order' or Assassin Brotherhood, also known as Liberalis Circulum (Circle of Liberals) during Roman times, or Hashashins during the High Middle Ages, was an organised order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Templars, against whom they fought a continuous, secret war, throughout the entirety of recorded Whereas the Templars strove for the power to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Assassins fought to ensure the survival of free will, as it allowed for the progression of ideas and the growth of individuality. The Assassins, if not the order itself, had existed since at least 456 B.C.E., throughout the Roman era, the Middle Ages, the Italian Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution and into the 21st century. The order believed in a strong set of values that strictly governed their way of life. They never kill innocents, compromise their fellow assassins, and always attempt to remain stealthy while on mission. These tenets permeated every aspect of daily life, as well as their fight for "peace in all things." The Assassins carried out their duties through political, strategic assassination, in the hope that killing one individual would lead to the salvation of thousands. The Assassins believed that they fought on the behalf of those who did not possess the abilities, resources, or knowledge to speak against those that abused their power. __TOC__ Battle vs. Merry Men (by Cfp3157) Prologue “King Richard, this war MUST end now.” Altair told the English king, increasing the volume of his voice at the seemingly peaceful meeting. The two leaders were conferring in the courtyard of Richard’s castle in Acre. “Grand Master, the end of this war is not my decision. I’ve already told you that I’ve tried to persuade the Pope, but all I can do is withdraw my army. The rest of the Christians, however, are not under my command. His Holiness is the only to control the rest of the kingdoms.” Altair sighs, hoping that this could have ended peacefully. “If this is so, then the Pope is our target.” Richard immediately stands up and draws his sword. “You dare threaten the Pope of the Catholic Church? You could make this escalate into something even more disastrous than before!” Altair simply gets up, causing the room full of guards to charge at him, swords ready. The screech of an eagle is heard, and suddenly five other white-robed men attack from various angles. Two jump from the rooftops, air assassinating two guards. Another two run from in the crowd gathered there, thrusting their hidden blades into the men closest to them. The last one emerged from the shadows and closed the gates, locking out any support they would’ve gotten. Altair calmly draws his sword, his face shadowed by his cowl. “Richard, we are going to leave. I respect you as a great leader, so I wish to leave you alive.” Richard makes a heavy swing at Altair, but the Assassin just parries the sword and uppercuts him. Richard flies back into the table, out cold. The six assassins look at the Crusaders, who have started to chop through the gates. “We are no longer welcome. We must return to Masyaf to prepare the defenses before our journey to Rome.” The six men climb back to the rooftops, leaving the chaos of Acre behind them. Two weeks later…….. A courier rides down a road alone, his horse walking calmly. He makes turn to see a man in green clothes, longbow on his back and long sword on his hip. “Hello, good sir. Welcome to Sherwood Forest, the beautiful scenery close to the town of Locksley. At the order of our good Sheriff, to pass through here is required a small toll.” The courier draws his dirk, preparing to defend his purse. “Sir, you dare to challenge me?” The man sighs, drawing his long sword. He whistles, and a volley of arrows appears from the trees, several landing in front of his horse. The man remains unfazed as five other Merry Men climb down from the trees. Several draw swords and walk up to the courier. “There e’ is! Get ‘im!” All seven men look to see five knights charging at the, swords drawn. “I knew something was wrong. It’s an ambush.” Robin loads an arrow from his quiver and loads it on his bow. He shoots it, the arrow thudding into the chest of a knight. He falls off his horse, rolling into the dust of the road. The four remaining knights dismount and grab their shields. Little John takes his longsword and blocks it. He parries the knight’s sword and finishes him with a chop. Two more Merry Men approach a knight, War Hammers in hand. They swing, knocking the noble into the ground. Robin draws his Rondel Dagger as a knight swings his mace into his bow. He then thrusts the small dagger into his neck. The last knight gets onto his horse and flees, abandoning his comrades. The courier still sits mounted on his horse. “Which one of you is Robin Hood?” Robin, still standing in the middle of the road, asks “Who wishes to know?” The courier simply pulls out a letter, the seal of King Richard on it. Robin grabs the letter from him, reading it carefully. His face turns from seriousness to concern, to sheer terror. “Lads, grab your gear. The Pope needs us. He is going to be assassinated.” Battle Assassins: Merry Men: Altair walked through Rome, fully armed. Breathing in slowly, he begins to scale up a cathederal. Altair examines his surroundings, examining the best route of attack. He nods to himself, and then jumps into a cart of hay below. He jumps out of the cart and bumps into a group of men. "Excuse me." "Don't worry bout it." As Altair walked away, Robin Hood and his Merry Men continue walking through Rome. "It's nice to casually stroll through the city and not worry about defending yourself." he comments as he smiles warmly at a guard. The guard waves in reply, and lets them into Saint Peter's Square. The six men kneel as they face the Pope, bowing with the utmost respect. The Pope nods, and the men stand. "Your Holiness, we are here to guard you in case these assassins attempt to strike." The Pope and the Merry Men mount up, and the Papal guards surround them. Ten minutes later..... Altair stands with his assassins on the rooftops, watching the processions as the Pope secretly flees for his life. Altair looks at two of them, pointing to the hay stack. They perform a Leap of Faith, landing without notice. "Listen, you two shall stay up here. We shall distract the guards, and when the Pope flees, strike." The two assassins nod, preparing for battle. Altair climbs down, unnoticed. He uses the wall as a springboard, launching himself at a guard. As he assassinates him, he gets up and throws a knife at the Pope. It misses, hitting a mounted Merry Man in the neck instead. As the Merry Men dismount, the two other assassins come from the crowd, sabers drawn. Robin aims his longbow and launches an arrow at one. The arrow lands solidly into one's neck, ending life ebbing away with his blood. The five remaining Merry Men draw their longswords. Altair parries a thrust from Robin, and slashes his saber. Robin blocks with his buckler, and chops with his longsword. As the two leaders continue to clash their swords, a Merry man swings his War Hammer at the assassin. He counters with his Short Blade and slashes an artery on his lower leg. He ducks under the other Merry Man's sword strike and thrusts the Short Blade into his stomach. As the Merry Man bleeds out, he swings his hammer under his opponent's legs, sending him to the floor. He finishes him with a strike to the forehead and proceeds to slip away. The Pope and his remaining guards have begun to flee. Altair pulls out a small pouch, and throws it onto the ground. Smoke covers the area, and Robin, his men, and several guards begin to cough as Altair climbs onto the roofs. Robin sees them, and launches an arrow at them. He misses, and sprints to catch up with the Pope. Robin and the remaining Merry Men catch up to the Pope just as an assassin attempts to air assassinate him. The three men fire in unison, turning the Assassin into a pin cushion. Altair and his last assassin stand on the roof, suppresed by a rain of arrows. Altair points to a rafter on the other side of the roof, and the other assassin crawls over. Altair then rolls onto a merchant shop below the roof and throws a set of throwing knives, all three hitting a Merry Man. Robin draws back his bow, preparing to kill the chraging assassin. But he hears a loud scream as he turns and sees the other assassin over the Pope, his hidden blade covered in blood. Robin turns his bow on him, but feels a sudden pain in his knee as a loud BANG! is heard. He falls to the ground, and Altair hides a smirk he lowers his arm. The assassin tackles the other Merry Man, and the two assassins go to the rooftops. The Merry Man pursues, and they lead him to a church. As the two assassins face the Merry Man and the guards, church bells ring as scholars walk out of the church. The two men blend with ease, making an undiscovered escape. WINNER: Assassins! Expert's Opinion Voting went towards the Assassins because of the fact that the Merry Men were outmatched weapon wise and in the environment. While their archery was a deadly factor, they couldn't overcome the training, stealth, and brutality of the Assassins. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Ranger Corps (by Deathblade 100 and Red Krystals) Assassins: Rangers: Castle Araluen, Araluen Fief Gilan watched the group of five white robed men with suspicion. He'd seen them moving around the city throughout the past five days. Frowning, Gilan turned back to his office before sighing. Being Ranger Commandant had a lot of responsibility and that paperwork wasn't going to get itself done. That afternoon Ezio and his four assassins left the city in a crowd. Detaching from the rest of the group, the Assassins turned off into the nearby forest to set up camp. They had been scouting out the city to find traces of Templar influence and had recently found evidence that the king of Araluen, Duncan, had been in contact with members of the Templar order in the Arridi city of Al Shabah. Ezio and his men sat down to plot out their assault. Next day As Gilan and four other Rangers, whom he had called to the city, split up and started to patrol the streets for the five assassins, a crossbow bolt arced down from a building and hit a Ranger in the neck. As the two Assassins scattered, one of the Rangers sent a grey shafted arrow from his longbow and pierced one of the Assassins in the back of the heart. . Gilan turned and noticing Ezio and one of the assassins heading towards the castle, called another Ranger to assist him. The Ranger who was pursuing one of the assassins, chases him into the nearby forest. Hearing rustling, the Ranger pulls the cowl of his distinct mottled cloak over his head and settles into the dense foliage. An assassin getting chased by a Ranger runs down a nearby alleyway before jumping off both walls before landing behind his pursuer and cutting him down with a strike from his longsword. A glint of brass reached the corner of the assassin's eye before, a striker came flying into the side of his head. A throwing knife made its way into the assassin's neck. The Ranger retrieved his knife before linking back up with Gilan to stop Ezio. In the forest, the assassin started to head back towards the city confident he had managed to throw off his pursuer. As he makes his way to the edge of the forest, two grey shafted arrows came out of the shade. The assassin threw himself out of the way of the projectiles. Drawing his short sword, the assassin swung down at the Ranger, who quickly drew both his Saxe and throwing knives and crossed the blades into an 'X' shape. The assassin recoiled and noticed his sword's blade was dented from the impact. Just as he processed this, the assassin felt a burning sensation in his ribs before collapsing. The Ranger withdrew his Saxe Knife and headed back into the city. As the remaining Rangers ran up the spiral staircase in one of the castle's tower, a thrust from a short sword kills one of the Araluens. The second last Ranger quickly fires three arrows at the wall of the stairs, wounding the second last Assassin. Gilan drew his longsword and swapping it into his left hand, curved the blade up the stairwell and punctured the assassin's armour. The second Ranger ran up the stairwell, only for Ezio to plunge the Sword of Altair through the Araluen's armour and into his heart. Gilan runs up the stairs longsword drawn and clashes with Ezio. The two exchange blows before, Gilan disarms Ezio of the Sword of Altair. As Gilan moves in for the kill, Ezio rolls out of the way of the downwards strike and, unsheathing it in the process, drives his Hidden Blade into the Ranger's neck. Ezio kneels down to the dead Ranger's side and, retracting his Hidden Blade, mutters "Requiscat in Pace", before retrieving his Sword and going off to eliminate his primary target. Expert's Opinion While the Ranger Corps had the better long range weapons, their least effective overall arsenal meant they couldn't match the more effective Assassins. To see the original weapons, battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (by Wassboss) Assassins: Ninja: The panel slides off the roof and a cloaked figure drops into the hallway, dropping into a crouch as they touch the ground. They glance across the narrow space and beckons with their left hand as they walk down the hallway, with more figures dropping out of the panel. The last one out readjusts the panel to look as though it has not been disturbed before joining the rest at the end of the hallway. The lead assassin carefully pushes open the wooden door, his hand resting on the edge ready to stop if it makes any noise. Once the door has been opened the rest of the men slither into the room, a large open room with dark outline of furniture visible in the glow of the moon. The group continues further into the room, stopping in the centre to gain their bearings as their eyes adjust to the darkness. “The target is sleeping in one of the rooms through the next corridor. We don’t know which one it is but there’s only five so we’ll each take one room. If the target isn't there then you are to return to the corridor and wait for further instructions.” The other four assassins nod their heads in agreement. They turn towards the corridor but as the leader takes a step forward he feels a sharp pain in his left hand wrist. He feels his way down his arm with his other hand, stopping when he feels a jagged piece of metal. He pulls it free and glances down, noting the star shaping. His ears prick at the sound of faint footprints and he looks to his right just in time to notice a figure loom up in front of him, arms raised. He turns on his feet instantly, raising his hand and activating the hidden blade which springs out to block the blade heading right for his neck. The rest of the assassins springs into action as two other figures leap out from where they are hidden. One draws a pair of knives and throws them at the nearest figure, striking him in the neck and chest and he falls to the floor gargling on his own blood. This unfortunately leaves the assassin wide open to attack and the other Ninja stabs him in the chest with his Wakizashi. He is quickly met by another assassin, sabre drawn and the two begin to trade strikes. Another assassin goes to help him but the leader protests. “You two go through the corridor and search the rooms we’ll handle this.” The two free men don’t have to be told twice and bolt towards door on the opposite side of the room. The first one through immediately checks through the first door while the second heads to the end of the corridor to check the furthest room. As he does he hears the unmistakable sound of the door adjacent being opened and quickly darts into the nearest room, the door of which is slightly ajar. He comes face to face with a woman, who is stood by the side of a small wooden bed dressed in tattered clothes, probably a servant. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens to scream but the Assassin presses his hidden blade into her throat, putting his free hand over her mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you” he says softly and he feels her tremble under his grip. “Just stay quiet and I’ll let you free.” The woman nods her head slowly and the assassin removes his hand tentatively. He lowers the blade from her neck and holds his hand out to make her stop, tip-toeing over to the door and pressing himself against it to hear what is on the other side. He is so concentrated on his task that he doesn't notice the woman approaching until she is almost upon him and as he turns to face her, he feels the cold sharp grip of steel puncture his chest right under the heart. He looks into straight into the woman’s face which has gone from blind terror to a blank fury. She slides the Tanto from side to side to do make sure and the assassin drops to the ground once she removes the knife. She steps over his lifeless body and steps out into the corridor, Tanto clutched tightly. Meanwhile back in the initial room the assassins and ninjas are still locked in combat. The leader is under constant attack from his adversary and is being forced further and further back as he desperately tries to fend off his attacks. The other assassin is faring much better though with his longer blade making it hard for the ninja to get close enough to threaten him. He continues patiently until the ninja makes a mistake, leaving him open for the assassin to dart in and slice off his sword hand. He then follows up by whipping his sword across his throat before the ninja can even cry out. He quickly rushes over to help his fellow assassin and times his strike just as the Ninja readies himself for another attack. The ninja notices the new threat and with blinding speed just about manages to manoeuvre his sword to block the sabre’s slash but his Wakizashi shatters on the impact. Cursing to himself he takes out his Kusarigama and dodges away from another sword swipe, unravelling the chain as he does. The leader assassin also draws his Sabre and joins the other assassin as the ninja frantically backs away. The leader makes the first move and lunges at him with his sword outstretched but the Ninja uses the chain to hook his leg and bring him to the ground with a sharp tug. The other assassin leaps to his leader’s aid but the Ninja whips the sickle around to force him to duck down and then steps forward to kick him in the chest to send him sprawling. He then thrusts the sickle downwards into the dazed assassins head. The leader assassin scrambles to his feet and readies his sword as the ninja swings the chain around. The stand-off continues for several moments with neither wanting to make the first move until the ninja steps forward and launches the ball end with the assassin raising his sword to block it. The ball and chain snares the sword and with a sharp tug the ninja wrenches it out of his opponents hands. He then grasps the sickle by the handle and lunges for the assassin who avoids the attack and rests his hand on the handle of his War Hammer, which is tucked under his cloak. He takes out a throwing knife and throws it at the ninja, striking him on the shoulder and making him flinch and the draws his war hammer, caving the ninja’s head in all in one fluid movement. Back in the corridor the other remaining assassin exits the third room he’s searched and there’s still no sign of the diplomat. He notices a forth door is ajar and as he peeks through, seeing the dead body of his fellow assassin. He hears the patter of footsteps and he turns to see a woman walking towards him, her face streamed with tears. “Stay Back” the assassin says but the woman continues, mumbling something unintelligible behind the crying. “It’s okay I won’t hurt you, just stop where you are,” he continues as she approaches and at the last second he notices the shimmering of a blade. He grabs her arm and she tries to bring the knife down on his chest and knocks her to the ground with a kick. She scrambles backwards in a crawl and takes out a handful of Shurikens and sends them whirling into his chest. He grunts and brushes them away as she grabs the Tanto from where it had fallen and throws herself into him. As they struggle she manages to get on top and, gripping it with both hands, pushes the knife down as the assassin tries to hold her back. Her strength surprises him however and the knife edges closer and close to his chest. Just as he thinks he can’t hold her off any longer her head detaches from her body and rolls away. The assassin pushes the ninja’s corpse off from on top of him and gets to his feet, as the leader wipes the blood off of his sword. “You came just in the nick of time” he says and he swears he sees a flicker of a smile on the leader assassins face before it hardens. “Did you find him?” he asks. “I checked the first three rooms and found nothing. Matteo went into the last room but-.” He pauses for a second. “But he’s dead.” The Leader dips his head slightly in respect for his fallen comrade. “That leaves only this one” he says indicating the fourth door along. The two men sneak over to the door and open it gently. The inside is lit by a candle and there is a figure lying in the double bed in the centre of the room, the breathing indicating that whoever it is is deep in sleep. The leader assassin nods to the other assassin and he enters the room, his hidden blade sliding out from under his sleeve. He walks over to the bed and ducks down next to the figure, placing his hand on their shoulder to pull them to face him. As he does the figure whips around suddenly and plunges a Tanto into his eye. The figure then throws the sheets off of himself and in the direction of the leader assassin, blocking his view while the ninja gets out his Wakizashi. He then closes the distance between the two and thrusts his sword right at the assassins chest but he deflects it expertly and follows up with a slash of his own, which the ninja does well to avoid. The continue on in this fashion for several minutes before the ninja manages to gash the Assassins arm, giving him the distraction he needs to kick the sword out of his hands. Thinking his opponent is now unarmed he tries to stab him but the assassin sidesteps the attack and places his foot on the wall, using it as a solid surface to push himself into the air. As he does he unsheathes his hidden blade and tries to stab him with the hidden blade but in his haste he has forgotten the Ninja is still holding his own blade. Angling the sword upwards he impales the assassin through the chest, throwing his lifeless body to the side. "You can come out now master" the Ninja says and a tall but skinny man comes crawling out from underneath the bed, sweat dripping down his face from fear. "It's a good thing you had that premonition of danger otherwise things could've ended much worse." "I know," the Templar says. "The dream I had ended with me being killed by these assassins. In fact it was eerily similar right up until that last killing blow, almost as if somebody was writing a story but changed their mind on how it ended." "Well with the assassins dealt with master, I'll leave you to your sleep." The Ninja leaves his bemused master to his ramblings, hopefully next time he'll be assigned to somebody who isn't a complete lunatic raving about dreams he had. 'Winner: Ninja ' Expert's Opinion Ninja's won because they like to disguise as civilians and Assassins won't kill civilians. That's it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios